reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Cargo Plane
Heavy lift cargo transports, sometimes may have armed variants, a Cargo Plane is a faction's best friend if a series of units, supplies or powers are needed at a specific time, some factions may have one or two. United States Task Forces The USA currently operates various cargo aircraft, right now the USTF's armed forces utilize two aircraft for airlifting cargo and dropping off infantry. C-130 Hercules "Preparing for drop-off" - Hercules pilot - To be added... C-17 Globemaster III "Preparing for drop-off" - Hercules pilot - To be added... Iron Dragon PLA China has two types of aircraft currently in active use, one for light cargo airlift purposes and another for heavy transport. Shaanxi Y-8 Jackal "Flying over the target now" - Jackel pilot - To be added... Ilyushin Il-76 Great Dragon "Tank drop incoming" - Great Dragon pilot - To be added... Global Liberation Resistance With the introduction of the aging AC-119 Shadow Gunship info their ranks, the GLRF have managed to rebuild and salvage several planes to utilize as cargo transports. C-119 Flying Boxcar "Get your parachutes ready brothers" - Flying Boxcar pilot - To be added... Company of Liberty The Allied Nations' Company of Liberty forces utilize two types of cargo planes, the faction uses the An-225 Mriya and a modified version of the Pelican. An-225 Mriya "Used to transport the Buran, used by Ukraine, stored in a hangar, rescued by the Resistance" - An-225 Mriya pilot - To be added... Company Pelican '' See Angel-739 Pelican'' "Sometimes, bombing isn't the for the Pelican, we also do cargo runs" - Pelican operator - Several Pelicans were modified to drop cargo and drop-pods into battle, the Pelican can also be utilized to transport valuable supplies to bases and civilians in ruined or war ravaged towns or cities, since the plane can also be utilized for Strategic Bombing', the Pelican could be classed as a multi-role aircraft. Forth Reich of Yuri Despite using several aircraft, along with strategic bombers and cargo lifters from the former Russian Federation, the Forth Reich utilizes only one for all deploying infantry to the field. An-124 Ruslan "Stand ready for rapid deployment" - Ruslan pilot - To be added... Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network Since the use of VTOL aircraft, the Eurasian Commonwealth utilizes only one fixed wing aircraft in their current ranks, the plane is the latest arrival to the market against the C-130 and several other aircraft. Airbus A400M Atlas "Stand Ready, dropping units, Now" - Atlas pilot - To be added... New Andes Armada Utilizing aircraft across South America, the New Andes Armada currently utilises two classic aircraft from the United Aircraft, one for light cargo and another for heavy cargo. C-121 Galaxy "Steady now, keep the plane steady" - Galaxy pilot - To be added... C-135 Stratolifter "Prepare for vehicle para-drop" - Stratolifter pilot - To be added... Middle East Alliance All-thou the faction has 5 countries operating the Middle East Alliance, they utilise have their own unique cargo aircraft to transport supplies, vehicles and infantry around areas. India, Pakistan and Saudi Arabia are one of many operators that utilise 2 cargo planes for runs, one light cargo plane for small runs and a heavy one for runs which may require dropping tanks or so onto the battlefield. With the countries in the Middle East Alliance preparing weapons and cargo for air-lifting into either battle or for deliveries to other countries, airforces of Israel, Pakistan and also Saudi Arabia utilise the C-130 Hercules. MEA India Globemaster III "Watch for Sam Sites" - Indian Cargo Plane pilot - To be added... MEA India Great Dragon "Vehicle drop incoming" - Indian Great Dragon pilot - To be added... MEA Israel Hercules "LZ in sight" - Israeli Hercules pilot - To be added... MEA Pakistan Sky Storm "Standby for para-drop" - Pakistani Sky Storm pilot - To be added... MEA Pakistan Hercules "Preparing for drop-off" - Pakistani Hercules pilot - To be added... MEA Qatar Globemaster III "We seem to be having trouble" - Qatari Globemaster III pilot - To be added... MEA Saudi Sky Storm "To your stations, we're about to take off" - Saudi Sky Storm pilot - To be added... MEA Saudi Hercules "Approaching drop-zone" - Saudi Hercules pilot - In the Royal Saudi Air Force, the country uses a series of C-130 Hercules cargo planes to help out their comrades on the ground in deploying additional troops and light vehicles for the country's comrades, along with their C-130s being found flying around the Middle East as its part of the Middle East Alliance several of the RSAF's cargo aircraft are mainly spotted on the ground. Several grounded C-130 Hercules grounded for military inspection and loading supplies, infantry and vehicle for air drop runs at Tabuk Regional Airport were Attacked by the GLRF during 2028 which caused civilian airports and military airbase security to be increased to ensure safety to the public and to all military personnel to prevent further attacks. Civilian airports and military airbases in India, Israel, Pakistan and Qatar have also encountered similar attacks on aircraft and operatives at various times, over the course of 2028 towards 2030 a recent attack was recorded at Betzet Airfield in Israel which resulted with the loss of 2 grounded C-130 Hercules aircraft that were preparing to transport aid to civilians. Various numbers of Saudi Arabian C-130s were spotted flying over Qatar and Israel providing backup for the host country' fighting regiments of any country in the Middle East, but however some in some instances were also damaged during their supply and paradrop runs by enemy anti-aircraft due to them being spotted by enemy forces on the ground, enemy aircraft operated by either the GLRF or the Forth Reich were also spotted to intercept the C-130s within their airspace so several losses of the aircraft were recorded to by high during the time they were used. Unknown Robot Empire Despite being hidden for several years, the Robot Overlord Gray Chen uses three types of aircraft, the aircraft below have been known to be stolen from three of the fighting factions for strategic airlift use. Robot Shaanxi Y-8 Jackal "Standby, we're beginning the run" - Robot Jackel pilot - To be added... Robot An-124 Ruslan "Deployment of Robotic Riflemen engaged" - Robot Ruslan pilot - To be added... Robot C-130 Hercules "Preparing for drop-off" - Robot Hercules pilot - To be added... Minor Faction Cargo Transport Several minor factions in Reign of Conflagration may have cargo aircraft that could be utilise to drop off units or supplies to the field, some of these won't have much strength as the main faction's versions but they will come with unique capabilities or powers exclusive to the minor factions. Resistance An-12 Cub "Keep the plane steady!" - Cub pilot - To be added... Behind the Scenes * These aircraft are key components to all factions in Reign of Conflagration, some factions will utilise two or one type of aircraft for various roles, some will have grounded variants to protect or destroy in missions. * Some aircraft utilised by minor factions will be available to utilise for minor-faction related special powers which could turn the tide, some aircraft won't have much health or strength than the major faction versions. * With the addition of the Middle East Alliance, along with their aircraft being planned or added, currently at this time the C-130 Hercules is the most used cargo plane in Reign of Conflagration, being used by the USTF, MEA and the Robot Empire. Category:Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Protocol Aircraft Category:Units of Multiple Origins